


Sappholopods

by eqqplant



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Pearlina Week, tags to be added eventually....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eqqplant/pseuds/eqqplant
Summary: I have arisen from whatever dark void of hell I came from to join in with CJ_walker's prompts for Pearlina week!





	1. Wedding bells spell disaster in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ For prompt #1 Mount Nantai ~
> 
> Pearl is just a panicky gay who overthinks the smallest of things!
> 
> And yes, I am fully aware that I'm starting a day late, because I am an idiot who didn't double check the dates..........

It was only just a few weeks left until Pearl and Marina's wedding, the fateful day that would tie these two people together, well, forever. It was a day that neither of them ever thought would be possible. 

 

Pearl had never thought, never dreamed that she would meet someone remotely interested in her and be there for her even when she was at her worst, let alone this beautiful angel who she stumbled upon one day who she will soon be able to call her 'wife'.

 

The thought of that both made Pearl's heart all warm and fuzzy and yet drop completely in under the weight of her rising fears and anxieties.

 

She had no idea what she was doing! She's never had a wedding before, let alone experience one! The only knowledge she had about the occasion was either from those sappy movies Marina always manages to get her to watch on movie nights or from those love stories that she used to read back in school. But they were both works of fiction and she was barely paying attention to most of the movies at best!

 

But the one thing that Pearl knew, was that she couldn't mess this up for Marina.

 

Ever since the pair first met on that afternoon at the top of Mount Nantai, the two immediately hit it off, Pearl offering the lost octoling comfort in a mansion larger than her younger companion had ever witnessed before. Slowly overtime, their relationship became to blossom as the walls around them began to crumble. 

 

Marina was the only person that Pearl was ever going to allow to see her crumbled on the floor, clinging to the toilet seat helplessly at midnight. Pearl only imagined that Marina would feel the same, she could count on her hand the number of times in the past few months the pair had spent awake over Marina's never ending anxiety to do with her past struggles, that it was almost becoming a routine for the both of them.

 

Marina had been through so much, there still more than she would ever allow Pearl to know. 

 

The idea of it made Pearl blink away tears that threatened to fall from her eyes as she sat on their sofa, losing focus completely on the show she was watching. Her mind was becoming a flurry of different emotions. But she knew that she was willing to go threw them all if this allowed her to be with Marina for the rest of her life. But she just needed some time to be alone for a little bit, just enough to think about everything. To try and let her mind have some kind of piece while her current anxiety just kept on rising.

 

Marina was out shopping currently with Eight, something to do with finding the right table cloths to adorn the tables at their wedding ceremony. Of course Marina would work her hardest till the last possible moment, she was a perfectionist and Pearl knew better than to stop her from continuing on with her little tinkering of everything until her mind was at rest. 

 

This allowed Pearl the perfect opportunity to sneak away for a few hours to collect her very confusing thoughts. Once she grabbed her pink fluffy jacket, she decided that she knew exactly the right place to go to calm her mind. Back to Mount Nantai.

 

Was the trek up to the mountain always this tiring or was Pearl just extremely out of shape? She supposed she had gained a few pounds since her punk rock phase thanks to her lovely fiance's cooking skills. The thought of that brought a childish smile to the little inklings face as she neared the top of Mount Nantai.

 

So many memories flooded back to Pearl as she gazed over the hill, staring down at the small lake and forrest that was scattered below. The sky was almost a glowing gold as the sun began to set over the horizon, similar to that of the colour of her eyes. So many times she had come here to do nothing but scream until she couldn't scream no more. The thought of it made her throat tingle a little. She definitely wouldn't be doing that again in a hurry!

 

She sat down under one of the trees nearby, closing her eyes as she began to try and cease her worried thoughts. Marina wouldn't care if Pearl messed this up, she wouldn't care if Pearl stumbled over her vows or accidently dropped cake down her dress. Marina is so loving and understanding and it was just stupid for Pearl to even imagine that she would ever think badly of her.

 

A few birds broke out of the tree above, trying to alert their peers to fly away from something that was lurking between the bushes. Immediately, Pearl was snapped out of her thoughts and stood up in a dizzy panic. 

 

"The fuck was that.." Pearl muttered to herself as she steadily neared the direct of what seemed to be like crunching leaves under a heavy boot. Trying to be as stealthy as possible, the small inkling ducked behind the comfort of the tree, grabbing a large branch lying on the floor for a means of defense if whatever was coming wasn't friendly.

 

Suddenly a tall figure emerged, Pearl's heart immediately began beating faster. The way the figures hands fumbled in front of it's body in nervousness, the way it's long tentacles both held onto it protectively and yet were seeking out their own adventure like they had a mind of their own. The figure undoubtedly belonged to her loving fiance, the way just seeing her from a few feet away was enough to bring Pearl a wave of comfort and security. 

 

A small giggle left Pearl's lips, alerting the figure with a rather dramatic flinch that they weren't alone. 

 

"Funny meeting you here." Pearl finally spoke up, appearing from out behind the tree, her arms immediately out stretched and welcomed Marina in for an almost bone crushing hug.

 

"Pearlie! Never scare me like that again!" Marina scolded the inkling while burying her head further into her partner's neck. Pearl slowly moved her to get a better look at her rather panicked expression adorned on her face, she then gently pressed a few kisses to the corner of Marina's plush lips and cheek.

 

"You can't blame me though, you're reaction was priceless!" Pearl tried to combat the need to burst out into laughter, knowing it wouldn't make the situation any better for either of them. This only earned her an unimpressed huff from her girlfriend, who finally gave in a pressed a quick kiss to Pearl's rather chapped lips.

 

After a little while, they had both found comfort under the tree. They were both cuddled together, watching the sun dip further into the waves of gold that played out before them. The silence was comforting but Pearl still had a question floating on the end of her lips. Why was Marina here with her, not that she minded, obviously. But wasn't she supposed to be shopping with Eight? 

 

Marina slowly dipped her head down to her lover, pressing a small kiss to her sensitive ear. "I have to confess, I couldn't find the table cloths that I was looking for, then my anxiety started up again.. So I left Eight and made my way up here." Marina slowly muttered, a blush of embarrassment appearing on her face.

 

Pearl couldn't help but let a small chuckle leave her, god, they really were both as bad as each other!

 

"I'm guessing you came up here for a similar reason as mine.." Marina concluded, seeing how Pearl slowly began to press further against her partner's body for comfort, concluding her statement to be true.

 

Marina had to admit she always found it endearing that Pearl, someone who put up such a front to those around them, could relish these small touches of comfort and be so soft when they were alone together. She wished moments like these would never end.

 

"I'm just scared.. No.. I'm absolutely terrified that I'm going to ruin this for you! I don't want to lose you, you are the best thing in my life!" Pearl confessed slowly, making sure to put emphasis on the last part. She was trying her best to hold back a sob, she didn't want to cry, not right now anyways. Marina just couldn't help but smile at this sight.

 

"No matter what happens, we will be together forever, right?" The octoling tilted her head, promoting a quick nod from her smaller partner. "Then no matter what happens, I'm never going to leave your side." She concluded, pulling Pearl in for a kiss full of passionate.

 

The two stayed like this for a while, letting their kiss deepen as their breaths mingled into one, as the pair tried it push as much emotion into the way their lips were crashing against each other. A few tears were also present between the two, mostly from Marina but Pearl wasn't much better either, as the sky darkened as night began to brew above them. It was then did the pair finally decide to leave Mount Nantai, opting more for the comfort of their rather expensive king bed that Pearl insisted on buying.

 

They began to walk back in the direction of home, their hands holding each other's, fingers linking and refused to let go. Pearl spent once last glance towards Mount Nantai, the scene she was greeted with was one of the most breathtaking sights she had ever seen. Maybe for heir first anniversary she could pay for an artist to draw that scene as a gift for Marina, so that they would be able to hang it above their fireplace. 

 

With one last quick glance back, she then turned back in the direction that they were walking together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really wished I payed more attention to things, but oh well!
> 
> Anyways this is my first fanfic, like ever?? And yeah I'm massive Pearlina trash, so hey!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @eqqplant


	2. The bliss of concert adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Prompt #2 Colour Pulse ~
> 
> And when I say prompt, I mean so loosely based that if you squint you will miss it!
> 
> Please be aware that there are some mature themes implied, but none directly stated within this chapter.

Night soon fell over Inkopolis, signaling the end another day. The stadium that was once lit up with screaming fans, excited to see another one of Off The Hook's concerts was now empty, save for a few people taking pictures or cleaning up the left over litter. The two girls had sung their hearts out into the crowds of thousands, the stadium was filled to the brim of inklings, octolings and other creatures that all gathered just to hear their songs, songs that they had written together.

 

Pearl and Marina now laid side by side on their shared bed, letting a comfortable silence fall over the pair of them as they calmed down from their joint highs, both of their faces covered in a rich blush that was beginning to slowly fade. Heavy breathing filled the room but neither of them dared to speak, it was an almost unspoken rule that they had together. As well as the fact that they both had the high chance of losing their voices if they used them anymore that night. During this time Marina often got lost in thought, especially after finishing another concert.

 

All the many countless hours that the two had spent working on the perfect songs for when they finally would make their debut. Not to mention the fact that Pearl also had the very long task of teaching Marina basically every single word in the inkling dictionary for them to even be able to start this long journey. Ebb & Flow and Colour Pulse were the two songs the girls decided on releasing first, along with a few remixes of Pearl's raps that Marina had stumbled across.

 

After some thought, Marina had concluded a while ago that Pearl was the only reason that she wanted to continue with their careers in music. The little inkling had spent years before even meeting Marina, trying to achieve what they have now with a band that was way more than PG. Marina also always felt in the back of her mind that she had to repay the pink inkling with something for all of Pearl's hospitality towards her at the beginning of their relationship. And if helping her create a few songs and starting a band together was all that it took, then Marina was more than happy to comply.

 

Marina had to admit, the part that she was most fond of about writing their countless songs was begin able to control the flow of the lyrics. Back in Octo valley, they were borderline forced to listen to the same few songs playing on repeat daily. The hypnotising rhythms slowly being drained into every living thing's head. It was just nice for once to be finally able to use her words freely, to be able to finally express herself and to show off her talents to the world.

 

As well as this, she also found learning the choreography to all their songs was another one of things she most enjoyed. Specifically when her little Pearlie tried to keep up with her. This most often led to some from a few curses about Marina's height and how she had it 'lucky' from the much smaller inkling, it was true, Marina had a little more than a foot above Pearl. This is why Pearl always seemed to go off to her own rhythm and freestyle during their songs, especially throughout her raps. Marina always felt awkward during this time so she would just bob along to the rhythm or sway her hips side to side as Pearl once said, and I quote 'Fuck yeah Marina! The way you swing your hips is really fucking sexy, you should do it more!' which gave her more than enough confidence when preforming than she really needed.

 

Whenever they preformed, Marina would prefer to take the back seat. She used to blame this just being out of habit because she still had some built up fear about being an octoling in an inkling dominated society. But she found the real reason for this was because she wanted Pearl to be the center of attention. She wanted everyone to be able to watch her girlfriend and to see how special and talented she was. Marina was just there for the ride with the love of her life.

 

Marina blinked, clearing little tears that dared to prick at the corners of her eyes. She often got choked up over little things like that. The pair had come so far since their small yet very confusing beginning. If it wasn't for that fateful moment they both stumbled upon each other on top of Mount Nantai, where would their lives be at now? Marina decided not to dwell on that thought too much.

 

With a quick glance to her side, she could see the smaller inkling had curled up to her side, head pressed firmly into her girlfriend's bare chest as she slept. The after concert adrenaline rush had gotten to them both yet again, making small celebratory kisses into something far more deeper and passionate. But who could blame the pair of them? At least they had the decency to do it in the comfort of their own home and not in the dressing room like that one story that Pearl had once told her about.

 

That's the one thing with Pearl, she always fizzled out way too quickly. Whether this was while they were making love or when they preformed their songs, Pearl was always the first one to be out of breath. Marina couldn't help but let a small chuckle slip at the sight as she continued to watch Pearl lovingly as she slept, her previous blush reappearing allowing her face to receive a soft green hue. She was just so small and so precious, Marina wanted nothing more than to pick the girl up and smother her in kisses until they both turned blue in the face.

 

A few small incoherent mumbles came from the older girl, causing the blush that adorned Marina's features to grow in a few shades joined shortly by a small smile full of nothing but love. This smile soon turned into a disgusted frown as she soon noticed the small puddle of drool that was situated on her bare skin, growing ever so bigger by the second.

 

She rolled her eyes and decided to accept her fate.

 

Marina gently placed a soft kiss to her girlfriends forehead, hearing a few more words appear from her girlfriend's sleeping form. Despite what people say about Pearl's rather larger forehead, she will always be thankful for the fact that it was practically made that way to be kissed. A small hand rubbing Pearl's back rhythmically as the temptations of sleep finally took hold of Marina. Her eyelids began to grow heavy, refusing to stay open for any longer.

 

Soon the girls were a pair of tangled limbs on top of the bed, while the moons rays covered their bodies as it flooded through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't convince me that Pearl has never said that.
> 
> Ayo, well stay tuned for the next prompt!


	3. If only this dessert was as sweet as you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Prompt #3 Cake Vs Ice cream ~
> 
> In which I realised how little I actually know about cooking.

"So one quarter cup of chocolate ice cream, two teaspoons of powdered sugar.." Pearl read the recipe aloud while tying her hair in a ponytail, causing a streak of flour to appear on the side of her face.

 

Pearl had tasked herself with waking up at the ungodly hour of two in the morning to be able to have enough time to surprise Marina with a cake for her birthday. She knew about Marina's distaste for anything cake, therefore she had planned to meet her girlfriend in the middle with a chocolate ice cream cake.

 

Marina had insisted that Pearl didn't throw anything too big for her birthday, let alone one of her famous 'Pearl Hime-Hozuki parties' like she did for every year on her own birthday. Marina could only take so many raves and loud music pumping through the mansion full of people, which half of them them she didn't even know their names. 

 

It was clear that the octoling preferred much more low-key events, spending more of this time with her close loved ones than some random punk rock man that she met seven years ago. Pearl had to admit that she had such a weird taste for who she invited to parties, but that's what made Pearl Hime-Hozuki parties' so special!

 

So there Pearl was, staring over a recipe book that she had haphazardly picked up the night before with an apron on that read 'kiss the cook'. God she really hoped Marina appreciated the amount of effort it took her to even get up to this point. Already the kitchen looked like a splat bomb had just exploded in the biggest cake factory in the world.

 

After re-reading the proportions of ingredients required, she began to slowly follow the books instructions. It said that this specific recipe would feed the maximum of ten people, which would be more than enough for when Eight and Three come over later that day. 

 

So, taking that into consideration, that also would mean there was enough for Pearl and Marina to have some with breakfast too! Just as that thought crossed Pearl's mind, she could practically feel the presence of her girlfriend's judgemental eyes already burning into the back of her head, so maybe not cake for breakfast...

 

But Pearl still couldn't resist the temptation to eat some of the ingredients. She chuckled to herself as she popped a few chocolate chunks into her mouth and then mentally slapped herself for doing it. This was for Marina, not for Pearl, she just had to be patient and wait to enjoy it with the company of her girlfriend.

 

After pouring the rest of the ingredients into the mixing bowl, the stirring was proving to be quite difficult for the small inkling. Pearl had to admit that she had watched one or two different episodes about cooking prior to this, but trying to balance the bowl on her hip while paying attention to the recipe at the same time was just going to end in a disaster.

 

Which, of course, it did.

 

By the time Pearl had managed to get it completely frozen, it looked at least somewhat presentable. But on further inspection it was indeed too good to be true, it was at the very least, inedible. After a quick glance at the clock, the time now reading five am, Pearl sighed. She would possible have just enough time to try and remake the cake to still be able to surprise Marina, but at the same time Pearl didn't know if she could go through all of that trauma again.

 

With a disappointed huff, she dumped the ice cream cake into the bin. As the soggy mixture made a soft splat as it reached the bottom of the bin, a light bulb went off in Pearl's head. She knew exactly what to do to not only save her the need to remake the entire cake but it was still going to give Marina the surprise that she had planned.

 

Quickly, the inkling ran back into her shared bedroom, abruptly slowing her movements as she neared the side of the bed. Were the floorboards always this loud? With a quick glimpse at Marina's sleeping figure, it was safe to assume that the octoling was still in the depths of her sleep, so Pearl reached out and grabbed her phone from on top of the night stand without a second thought.

 

After what seemed like a good few minutes of scrolling through her contacts, her finger finally hovered over the solution to her current problem. Eight's number was blown up onto the phone screen in front of her after she tapped her finger on the octoling's contact information. A small icon of the octoling being crushed by both Pearl and Marina in a hug that would have broken a few bones if they had any, was just situated next to their number.

 

Pearl's finger began to hover again. Did she really need their help? She knew that she was Eight's favourite (don't quote her on that) but would they be annoyed with her sudden distressed calling at what was now 10 minutes to 6 in the morning?

 

Ugh Pearl couldn't take the headache anymore. With a small goodbye and a soft kiss pressed to Marina's cheek, she dashed out of the room and pressed the phone icon to ring Eight's mobile.

 

But the phone kept ringing..

 

And ringing...

 

And ringing...

 

"Pearl?" A small gargled voice called out from the other end of the phones speaker. "Are you ok?" Their voice was laced with worry, obviously it would be.

 

"Yeah yeah kid, I'm fine." Pearl responded, her voice almost too shaky for her liking but she continued. "Hey, uh, before you come over later for Reena's party, you wouldn't be able to stop off at that bakery she took us to that one time and pick up a cake for her?"

 

A small knowing chuckle was all the Pearl was greeted with. "Did it not go as smoothly as you said it would?" The voice jeered, you could practically hear Eight's smirk from across the line.

 

"What! Uh no no, everything is just fine and dandy!" A small silence was held between the two. "No shit, you're right it has all gone fucking tits up..." Pearl's face was red with embarrassment as she scanned the rather large mess she had created in their kitchen. "But you can't talk, what about that time you tried to do the same for Three and you ended up giving her food poisoning for like a month!"

 

Eight was silent on the other end of the line. After a few minutes they spoke up, their voice slightly stuttery. Which gave Pearl as much confirmation as she needed that the embarrassment was now on the other foot. "Marina likes the chocolate ice cream cake, right?"

 

"Yeah the one with the heart shaped chocolate pieces on the top." Pearl muttered, her and Marina had so many fond memories over that little bakery that sold the famous ice cream cake that pretty much won her way into Marina's heart.

 

"I'll text you to let you know I've got it, see you at eleven." Eight chuckled, the sounds of sheets shuffling underneath them was brought through the phones speaker they brought the conversation to an end, obviously meaning they were heading back for a few more hours of sleep. Damn Pearl could really do with the same right about now...

 

"Thanks again, love you!" Pearl quickly hung up on the conversation, chucking her phone onto the sofa as she plopped down next to it, her hands were pressed against her eyes as she let out a sigh of relief. 

 

She slowly got back up from the sofa, making her way back to the bedroom with now sleepy eyes. Waking up at two in the morning to make a failed cake for the love of your life really took the energy out of you. But her movements were stopped as she hit against a wall. Well, she thought it was a wall until she felt the very familiar warmth that belonged to her girlfriend.

 

"Uhh, Pearlie.. Why are you awake so early?" Marina questioned the inkling, her arms slowly snaking around to their place on her girlfriend's petite waist. Her rather bubbly tone soon flattened after she looked up from her girlfriend's body and was greeted with the sight of what used to be a tidy kitchen. "And why does our kitchen look like a bunch of salmonoids have come crashing through it?"

 

"Shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this has been the fourth time I've written this prompt, it started out on such a different course but I am way more happier with this.
> 
> And I can't stress enough about how much I adore Agent 8, they put up with so much of their mum's bullshit!!


	4. College day blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Prompt #4 Alternate Universe ~
> 
> Of course ya girl had to go with the College student / Human AU

The loud beeping of Marina's alarm soon brought the girls from their sleeps. 

 

A loud unamused grunt soon followed, this time the sound came from her girlfriend who was in the process of wrapping her arms tightly around Marina in a bid to keep her from leaving, as well as trying to curl herself further away from the sound that was literally haunted her at this point.

 

Slowly, Marina began to attempt to wiggle her arm out of her girlfriend's grip, yet that was proving to be quite the challenge since Pearl was often so stubborn at times.

 

"Giliw, I need to get ready.." Marina's voice was soft, blinking a few times as she gazed down at Pearl. After poking at Pearl's cheek earning her no response, she tried again. "You know I have my exam coming up today."

 

"Fuck your alarm and fuck your exam." Was all the Pearl responded with putting enough emphasis on each word to get across the point that she was royally pissed off, shoving her face further into the pillow causing Marina to let our her own grunt of annoyance. Pearl could be a right self-centered bitch at times, but Marina still loved her nonetheless.

 

Eventually Marina gained a strong enough grip on her girlfriend's wrists, just enough to be able to slowly free herself from those grabby hands to be able to make her escape. After standing up rather steadily, she turned and stuck out her tongue at her girlfriend, who replied by flipping her the bird.

 

When the girls first met, it wasn't anything dreamy or romantic, the truth was that the girls had accidently bumped into each other one day at Marina's part-time job. Pearl being the rebellious punk that she was, she had managed to accidentally blow up the microwave in her dorm, it's a long story. The two immediately hit it off with each other after all of Pearl's shameless flirting finally took it's effect on Marina, going on a first date only a few weeks after the entire microwave incident. During their time, Marina was studying engineering at college, while Pearl on the other hand was one grade away from failing music altogether.

 

The soft scent of toast began to float through the little apartment, persuading Pearl to finally leave the everlasting comfort of their bed, rubbing her eyes as she glanced towards the door that Marina had left open on purpose. That damn girl was too smart for her own good.

 

Slowly peaking out from behind the door, Pearl could see Marina standing at the toaster, swinging her hips in time with a random song that was playing in the background. Pearl's eyes were refusing to move from Marina's hips, of course she had to be swinging them in that alluring way that Pearl adored so much. The taller partner was also just wearing her nightgown too, which was an added bonus.

 

Time for Ms. Grabbyhands to strike again!

 

With practiced stealth, Pearl slowly began her approach on her prey, her grabby hands already twitching in anticipation. She practically knew every single creaky floorboard in their entire room thanks to her need for midnight cake snacking. In one swift movement she was pressed flush against her girlfriends rear, linking her pale arms around her girlfriend's hips.

 

Marina's entire body jolted at this sudden contact, nearly making herself, Pearl and the plate full of toast fall over as a consequence. "OH AKING KABUTIHAN!" She screamed in alarm, as Pearl tried to contain her laughter, pressing her head further against her girlfriend's back to steady them.

 

After a few moments, Marina's heart had finally calmed down to a more acceptable rate. "You're so lucky I tolerate you." Marina quipped, turning her head and glaring at Pearl.

 

"D'aww baby, I love you too!" Pearl smiled with that famous shit-eating grin of hers, proceeding to then stick her tongue out exposing her horizontal tongue piercing.

 

Marina grumbled a small 'I love you too' before leaning down to her girlfriend's height to press a kiss on Pearl's forehead. While pulling back to get a better look at her smaller girlfriend. "Well that's certainly a look." She commented, trying to contain her own laughter.

 

"A wha-?" Pearl turned to gaze at herself in the reflection of the hallway mirrior, where should she start? Well: she had forgotten to remove her heavy mascara from the day before, which made her currently look like a panda bear and as well as her rather noticable bright pink hair which was shooting off in every direction imaginable. Not to mention the heavy bags under her eyes and the paleness of her skin in general.

 

And worst of all was the fact that Marina had just kissed this mess! Maybe she needed a higher prescription for her glasses or maybe she was just outright delusional?

 

"Still a grade A cutie in my books" Marina tried to lighten the mood a little as the look of dull shock that was plastered over Pearl's face. She then proceeded to press a few more kisses around Pearl's face, making sure to miss her entire eye area as she loved the girl but it wasn't worth having to rub day old massacre off her lips.

 

Yep, Marina was definitely delusional.

 

With a quick glance at the clock, Marina sighed. "Liyag, I need to get going, I can't afford to be late for this exam." She excused herself rather meekly. She quickly brushed past Pearl to change into clothes that were way more suitable for attending an exam in. The one thing Marina hated worst in the world was having to leave her precious Pearlie, especially when Pearl was showing signs of being extra needy and attention starved.

 

Once she reappeared she was wearing a yellow polo crop top and black ripped jeans, her dreads were thrown into a messy bun as her glasses were placed upon her head. Pearl was now perched on the kitchen worktop, stuffing what looked like the rest of the toast in her mouth. 

 

"Call me once your exam is over!" Pearl said, jumping down to pull her girlfriend into a good luck hug. Due to their height difference which was far greater due to the fact that Pearl was bare foot and Marina was now in chunky boots, Pearl settled with peppering a few kisses on Marina's neck and chin. "Knock 'em dead babe!"

 

With the solid clink of the doors hinges being shut and a few final good-byes, Pearl was left all alone.

 

Pearl wouldn't dare admit to anyone that for the next few hours she spent staring at the clock in their apartment. How long was Marina's exam again? 

 

After quickly cleaning up her previous disastrous look and threw together a random band t-shirt and a denim skirt which would be her outfit for the day. Pearl sat outside on the concrete floor of the balcony that was attached to their apartment, nursing a cigarette in her left hand while her right hand kept refreshing her phone every two seconds for a sign of Marina.

 

She always got too needy for her own liking when Marina wasn't around to sooth her needs. Which was her way of explaining why she was on her fourth cigarette in just under three hours.

 

The moment her phone began to vibrate against the concrete floor next to her, it took Pearl a few seconds to collect her thoughts enough to remember what this meant. (She had the memory of a goldfish at best) On closer inspection a rather unflattering selfie of Marina was plastered on her phones screen. And upon suddenly remembering what that meant, Pearl practically leapt at her phone.

 

"Hey Pearlie! We're just finishing up! Miss kita talaga!" Marina's words shot right threw Pearl, she always felt so weak at the knees whenever Marina spoke in her native language, especially when it was words of affection. Pearl knew how to speak only a few phrases that she haphazardly googled one night in order to impress Marina on their third date. Pearl still struggled to hide the blush that always managed to creep up on her face.

 

"How did it go?" Pearl asked. For the past few weeks Marina had spent hours upon hours studying specifically for this test, Pearl knew it held some kind of great importance towards the final outcome and grade of Marina's course, but that was about it.

 

"Umm, I think it went pretty well actually! But I don't want to jinx it too much." Marina admitted, placing the phone between her cheek and shoulder while she signed a few documents before heading out into the carpark of the college. "You'd get bored to death quickly if I described anymore to you, so I'll leave it at that. Anyways, did you manage to do anything nice while I was gone? Or was it the return of needy cigarette Pearl again?"

 

Well fuck Marina and her fucking smartass brain. 

 

Of course she was fully aware about all of Pearl's little quirks or bad habits, so it was no surprise to Marina when a meek little 'yeah' was all she earned as a reply from her girlfriend. "I promise when I get home I'll make up for all that lost time, how about that mahal ko?" Marina chuckled lowly, making a few kissing noises down the phone to Pearl. 

 

Pearl's face blew up in a bright red flare. Her brain scrambled to try and create a sentence but all that came out was "F.. fuck.. shit.. ah.. s-sounds good to me!" 

 

"Ok I'm getting on my bike now, I'll see you in ten!" Was all that Marina came back with before the phone call ended. 

 

Pearl placed her phone down next to her while her brain was still away in some kind of loved-up daze. Maybe the reason that Pearl was always so needy without Marina by her side was because Marina was always so good at giving her the right attention when she was there.

 

After ruffling up her hair and patting her face back to reality a few times, she stood up in front of the front door of their apartment and waited for Marina just like a puppy would when waiting for their owner. She really was wrapped around Marina's finger... 

 

But who gave a shit because Pearl certainly didn't!

 

When the sound of footsteps drawing nearer from the opposite side of the door reached Pearl's pierced ears, she couldn't contain the giddy excitement that was flowing through her veins any longer. When the door finally opened and she could see Marina's down right gorgeous face in front of her again, Pearl leapt up at Marina, causing them both to topple to the floor in a loud crash.

 

Marina didn't mind at all, she just kicked the door shut with one swift movement of her foot and proceeded to flood her precious Pearlie in affection, just the way that she had promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but bilingual Marina is like the best thing ever. I have no idea how to speak Tagalog so excuse me if it sucks..
> 
> Also this turned out so much longer and more different than I originally planned but I am not complaining one bit!!


	5. Of love and unforgettable scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Prompt #5 Burning love meteor ~
> 
> Well shit, this was heavily self-indulgent so please excuse me and also its another prompt so loosely based off the prompt because I suck ok??
> 
> Also please be aware that this chapter contains large descriptions of pain.

Today had been alot. 

 

The girls always worked so hard for an ungodly number of hours a day, but today was just too much for the pair of them. With their stage rotations, signing paperwork for their incoming tour as well as preparing for some cheesy spin off series for this year's Squidmas celebration. Let's just say they were both ready to get home that night.

 

Gentle hums of contentment left the girls as soon as they dropped their respective bags on the wooden floor of their studio apartment. Without another word spoken, they slowly got on and completed their own night time routines together as they dared to leave each other's side. It was no where near their regular bedtime, heck it wasn't even that dark outside yet, but it provided both of them with a homely comfort that they craved at this exact moment.

 

Eventually, Pearl started to feel a craving for another kind of homely comfort, slowly pressing her side to her girlfriend's in an attempt to catch her attention while still keeping the silence standing.

 

With a quirked eyebrow, Marina turned her attention to her precious Pearlie. Their eyes met and began communicating in silent conversation. Pearl's eyes slowly floated down along her partner's body, trying to remember every curve of her more mature body, Pearl could stare at Marina's body for hours and still find new interesting things that she loved. The small inkling, wearing sheepish smile on her face slowly leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's in a slow kiss.

 

Marina, slightly surprised by the sudden contact but she soon melted under her girlfriend's rather talented lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, just enough to make the girl's hearts beat faster, small blushes spreading over their faces as Pearl eventually moved back. 

 

"Hey..." Pearl whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around Marina's neck, her eyes staring softly back into her girlfriend's breathtaking ones. Pearl studied her girlfriend's uniquely shaped eyes, adoring how the colours of her eyes contrasted yet worked so perfectly together. Huh, kinda like their relationship, Pearl supposed.

 

Marina held the silent eye contact for a moment longer, before ducking her head down and securing Pearl's lips in another kiss, one long slender hand finding comfort against Pearl's blush ridden cheek, while the other rested securely against her hip.

 

Slowly, the kiss began to build up some traction. Pearl was focusing all her attention into the kiss, moving her lips in time against her girlfriend's much larger ones. The only problem with this was the intense strain Marina was beginning to feel in her neck as Pearl pulled her down further into the kiss.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Marina carefully looped her arms behind her girlfriend's perked derrière, lifting her into the air. Instinctively Pearl's legs found comfort wrapping themselves around Marina's hips, Pearl was soon greeted with a satisfied hum from her much more comfortable girlfriend.

 

It was such a shame that cephalopods required oxygen to survive, so the two had to slowly draw their lengthy kiss to a close, Marina sparing one last quick peck to the inkling's now swollen lips before pulling back completely.

 

Pearl's eyes softened as she gazed down at her girlfriend, for once in her life she actually had the height advantage. Slowly her hands rested on her partner's muscular shoulders and she leaned in for another small peck on the lips. Marina definitely spoiled her too much.

 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Marina murmured, her features were soft and full of so much love and admiration as she met the older inkling's eyes.

 

"Yeah, like every twenty seconds of the day Mar." Pearl couldn't contain her childish giggle, as Marina started to spin around their living room in response.

 

As the spinning came to an end and the wave of dizziness subsided from Pearl's head, Marina couldn't help but to slowly pull the small inkling back into another sensual kiss. A shallow moan soon escaped from Pearl, causing her to jerk her head back in alarm, covering her mouth with her hands.

 

Marina's hearts melted at this sight. Gently she leaned in a kissed each individual finger that blocked her from her targeted destination. She wanted to hear Pearl, no, she needed to hear Pearl and she was going to pull out all the tricks from up her metaphorical sleeve to do it. Pearl began to duck her head away, her blush growing in a few hues of red before she slowly removed the hands from her mouth.

 

"Did I also mention how beautiful you are? And how much I adore everything about you?" Marina could list all the things she loved about Pearl day after day, hour after hour if Pearl wanted her to.

 

Pearl's mouth now formed into a tiny smile, a smile that only her girlfriend was ever privileged to witness. But she definitely knew she wasn't going to let Marina win this one. "Have I told YOU how gorgeous you are? Because I'm sure every living thing with working eyes would be able to see how much of a walking angel you are!" Pearl stole a quick kiss from her now flustered partner.

 

“You're so cute, Pearlie…” Marina replied, her voice only above a faint whisper. 

 

"No, you are, Reena!" Pearl countered, pulling her girlfriend in for another kiss. After a few more kisses were shared, Marina's mouth decided to go on its own journey as she trailed kisses down Pearl's neck, occasionally nipping at her girlfriend's pale skin. 

 

Marina's teeth soon grazed over a rather sensitive area of Pearl's nape, causing another involuntary moan to escape from the older girl's lips, this time however, she didn't hide it. Marina pressed a few apologetic kisses to the now raw red area on Pearl's neck, moving her head back to admire all of her handy work.

 

Pearl's body warmed just by the look on Marina's face as she studied Pearl like Pearl was some kind of masterpiece in the most famous art gallery in all of Inkopolis. As the blush adorned to her face grew redder, Pearl could feel a certain ache beginning to grow within her. 

 

That achy feeling grew and grew as Marina pressed more soft kisses around her partner's face. But what Pearl wasn't prepared for was the ache to grow into something more fierce, as a sharp stinging pain took over her body. After further thought, the pain was radiating from her lower back area, specifically the harshest area of where her scars were located.

 

Great, well done to her scars for ruining yet another intimate moment with her girlfriend.

 

Due to the now pulsing pain in her lower back, Pearl couldn't mask the groans of discomfort that surfaced, as well as the strain that now took hold of all her previous soft features. She involuntarily jerked in Marina's hold, alerting her girlfriend that something wasn't right.

 

"Pearlie..?" Her girlfriend in question muttered, her voice laced with worry as she watched the scene unfold before her. After the sudden jerk of her girlfriend's body, Marina's grip tightened which caused Pearl to scream out in more pain. "Pearlie, what's wrong?!" She raised her voice, trying to get some sort of response from her girlfriend.

 

All Pearl could reply with was a long groan of discomfort, silenced shortly after by a hiccup caught in her throat. A soothing hand reached for her face to begin wiping away the tears that began to seep from her eyes, which were strained shut in agony.

 

After a few seconds, Pearl mustered up enough strength to extended out her thumb and pinkie finger from her hand that she hadn't even realised was curled tightly into a fist against Marina's shirt.

 

Before the two had began dating, Pearl's scars caused a similar situation. A rather jumpy Marina had to bare witness to it all, not even aware of Pearl's disfigured back back then and how much her scars would cause her random bursts of agony and dangerous levels of irritation during unknown times. Eventually, they had came to the agreement whenever Pearl was in too much pain due to her scars that she would be able to signal it to Marina by sticking out her thumb and pinkie. Both for Pearl's and Marina's sake.

 

So she did just that. 

 

Marina's eyes flickered towards Pearl's quivering hand and slowly closed it within the comfort of her much more slender hand. Without laying a single hand on Pearl's back, she silently guided her girlfriend towards the comfort of their bed, laying her down on her stomach. Steadily she grabbed hold of Pearl's tank top and removed it, exposing the bright red scar tissue underneath that littered her back.

 

"Oh Pearlie..." Marina reached out and kissed her girlfriend's now sweat covered forehead softly, she soon cut herself short remembering how much Pearl despised people giving her pity over her scars. Gently, Marina unclasped the back of Pearl's bra, finally allowing the pulsing scar enough air and space for it to breathe fully.

 

She spared her shaking girlfriend one last glance before she stood up and sprinted into the bathroom, flinging open all the cupboards in hope to find the ointment to calm down Pearl's scar inflammation. After snatching up the familiar bottle with the bright pink crown sticker on the lid, Marina bolted back into the room and back to Pearl's side.

 

"I-It... kuh.. k-kills.." Was all Pearl's body allowed her to voice, her eyes still clammed shut as she felt the gentle comforting touch of Marina's lips against her hand.

 

During times like these, Marina felt nothing but an undying love and admiration for the small inkling. She went through so much for so long with only herself as company. The fact she now allowed Marina to see her broken before her after all these years was such an amazing sight to Marina. It meant Pearl fully trusted her and only her.

 

Gently as to not to rock Pearl's laying body too much, she slowly clambered onto the bed, resting solely on her knees. With a quick flick of her fingers and the bottles lid popped off. Pearl's body flinched at the sound, knowing what was coming next. Quickly Marina leaned over her girlfriend, grabbing hold of a familiar teal octopus shaped pillow and stuffed it in between Pearl's arms and face.

 

"I'm so sorry Pearlie.." And with that, Marina started to massage the ointment into Pearl's burning scar tissue. The small inkling screamed an ungodly pained cry which was half muffled by the octopus cushion, tears spilling from her eyes. Marina held her down by her hip as her body thrashed in utter discomfort against the covers.

 

Marina couldn't help but blink away her own tears that threatened to spill as she added more ointment into Pearl's back.

 

After repeating the process a few more times, about two long hours later, Pearl's scars had relaxed enough for the little inkling to be able to sit up without having too much pain. A quiet sniff left her as she turned her head to her girlfriend, her throat aching too much to be able to conjure up anything meaningful to say. She wanted to tell Marina how much she loved her and how much she truly meant to her, how scared she was that Marina will just one day leave her to suffer alone again. She was pulled from her thoughts when a gentle hand began to stroke across the underneath of her swollen bloodshot eyes.

 

Their night had been going perfectly but of course Pearl had to go ahead and ruin it, Marina deserved better than her.

 

As if she heard Pearl's line of thought, Marina gently pressed a chaste kiss to Pearl's trembling lips, her hand still running small circles of ointment into her partner's back while the other hand moved to stroke the side of her bobbed tentacles soothingly. 

 

Eventually, both the touches ceased.

 

"Is that better now?" Marina asked, her voice tinged with worry and fear. Pearl silenced those thoughts by nodding as she brought her arms to wrap around her girlfriend's neck, burying her face into the crook of Marina's neck. A small sharp sigh broke from the inkling, relishing in the comfort of her girlfriend as the final pain subsided.

 

"It's ok, you don't need to worry, I will always be here for you" Marina concluded, slowly laying down on her back on the bed under her. After a few moments, Pearl lay rested across her Marina's body, refusing to let Marina or the octopus plush for that matter leave her side for tonight. Marina pressed an understanding kiss to Pearl's temple as she watched the inkling's expression soften, before a yawn broke from the still slightly trembling inkling.

 

"Nothing could ever keep us apart. I love you no matter what." Was all that Pearl heard before her body lulled her finally into the lasting comfort of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Marina caring for Pearl's torturous scars will always melt my heart.
> 
> This prompt was also inspired by CJ's lovely Chapter 12 in IGYB because that chapter broke my heart into a thousand pieces <3


	6. Maybe wedding bells aren't all that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Prompt #6 Dear Senpai & #7 Into the Light ~
> 
> This is almost a continuation from the first prompt, the perfect wedding to wrap up one hell of a journey!

Pearl couldn't stop pacing.

 

In just a few hours time it would be her and Marina's wedding ceremony. The day that the duo had been planning for a little over a year after Pearl dropped the question that would tie the two together for eternity. 

 

Pearl wasn't one for romantic gestures, hence why she popped the question one morning randomly while she was in the bath and Marina was opposite her using the sink.

 

"Hey Reena, wanna get married?" She blurted out as the bubbles of the bath rose to help cover the rising red blush that was plastered on her face.

 

Marina turned, a hand resting above her heart as she stared down lovingly at the inkling who was slowly being suffocated in a bubbly grave. 

 

"Oh my goodness... Pearlie! I would love to!" Marina couldn't contain the excitement in her voice as she leaned down to pull her soon to be wife into a hug, covering herself in bubbles as well.

 

The two then sealed the deal with a chaste kiss, which soon escalated into something more heated and Marina ended up falling into the bath with Pearl. Both of the girls burst out into fits of giggles as the peppering kisses continued from Marina's end. Eventually, the girls pulled away, their face matching with the same hues of red as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

 

Slowly, Marina intertwined her fingers into Pearl's hand, the little inkling's palm was rather sweaty and her fingers were shaking slightly as they curled around Marina's. When Marina glanced down at the way Pearl's hand clung to Marina's like it's life depended on it, it concerned Marina slightly.

 

But as soon as she turned her attention back to her lover's eyes, she understood. 

 

Pearl often hid her emotions, it was a practiced technique that the girls had been taught earlier on in their careers, it was never professional for celebrities to slip too much emotion. But to Marina, even when Pearl wore her best poker face, Pearl's eyes always told her a thousand words.

 

Gently, Marina squeezed Pearl's hand, her pale fingers softened their hold. Marina understood. 

 

"We'll be together and we'll figure this out together, I won't let you panic alone." Marina muttered softly, pressing a kiss just above Pearl's eyebrow. "I'm just as scared as you about this, but we will figure this out, together." Marina concluded, tilting Pearl's chin up to press another chaste kiss to the inkling's lips.

 

Pearl couldn't wipe the small smile that appeared on her face as she pressed her head against the nape of Marina's neck. Marina would be patient with her and hold her hand throughout the entire journey, knowing that alone was enough comfort for the small squid at that moment.

 

-

 

Over time, a list that was stuck to the front of their fridge began to be slowly ticked off as the girls completed different necessities towards the wedding ceremony.

 

The cake and theme was already ticked off, Marina already had the perfect idea in her mind of what she wanted everything to look like aesthetically and Pearl wasn't about to stop her. Marina wanted pink, well, salmon pink to be exact, yet she still wanted her own futuristic flare to everything. Let's just say she spent a few late nights awake, sketching and planning everything to the fine little details, eventually to be dragged back to the comfort of her bed by an annoyed Pearl who scolded her out of nothing but worry and love.

 

The venue was another thing that had also been decided during this time. Pearl wanted big, she wanted the entirety of Inkopolis to watch her marry the girl of her dreams! But as she thought about the idea more and after a rather heated debate with Marina, they eventually met in the middle ground and decided to have their ceremony at the bottom on Mount Nantai.

 

It ticked all the boxes that they needed: it was private yet open enough for them to have the outdoor ceremony that they both decided on, not too over the top but just enough and it held enough memories for the pair, which Marina felt like it was a big deal for the next chapter of their lives as she would be walking down the altar to where her precious Pearlie would be waiting, leaving her past behind her like she did all those years ago in the same location.

 

The thought of that alone made Marina wake up rather flustered that same night.

 

Now only one thing was left unmarked on the list, Marina's dress. Her, Eight, Callie and Marie had been out a few times already, trying on nearly every dress that Marina had found. But still no luck. The problem was that Marina was such a perfectionist, the dress had to be perfect and anything less was disregard. 

 

Pearl's father had also offered that he was willing to pay for whatever dress Marina desired for the special day, therefore a money limit was thrown out of the window.

 

Soon enough, Marina did end up falling in love with one dress in particular. 

 

The first was a mermaid fitted gown, it clung to all the right places when Marina tried it on and even pooled out a little on the floor around her. The part which sold Marina on this dress was the fact it was scattered with little pearls across the lace on the sleeves as well as the sweetheart neckline. A perfect little piece of her bride to be, close to her heart. This was definitely the perfect dress that Marina had only dreamed of finding.

 

After double checking the list, it was screwed up and chucked successfully into the paper-waste bin by a very pleased octoling.

 

-

 

Pearl couldn't keep her feet still as she paced up and down the hallway of their apartment. It was finally the day of their wedding ceremony, the day that Marina and Pearl had spent so many months butchering themselves over to get perfect.

 

She was wearing a hand-me-down suit that her father wore on his wedding day to her late mother, which she had blinged up a little to fit her style and swag more. Accompanying this was a black shirt underneath the suit which was buttoned down a little to show off her lack of cleavage, as well as more gold jewelry than probably was necessary.

 

Sat perched across from her on top of the kitchen table was Callie, who was slowly chewing threw some kind of chocolate, trying not to drop any down her fancy flower girl dress. Pearl and the squid sister had become quick friends after first meeting, they found several different areas of common ground and it was nice for Callie to be able to get away for once and to be able to speak to someone without being spoken back to in that same motherly scolding tone Marie always spoke in.

 

"I'm sure Eight and Marina are doing fine! You don't need to be such a worry-wort, it's your special day!" Callie piped up eventually, stopping Pearl in her tracks as she fiddled with the cuff of her suit.

 

"Ya think so?" Pearl asked, her features slowly resting as she joined the other pink idol by sitting on the table. 

 

Callie nodded, handing Pearl a chocolate. "If she wasn't, then don't you think she would have rang by now?" This earned her a knowing grumble from the smaller pink idol as Pearl stuffed the chocolate rather violently into her mouth.

 

"I've never seen you this serious before about anything!" Callie commented, chuckling to herself as she took another mouthful of chocolate.

 

"It's my fucking wedding! What do you expect me to do, not panic?!" Pearl burst out, turning and facing the now cackling black haired squid. In response, Pearl pouted, her face red with embarrassment. "I can demote you from your flower girl rights, Marina did give me that power!"

 

Callie sighed as her laughter subsided. "I'm sorry, I just can't help it, you're so much fun to tease when you're like this!" She grabbed hold on Pearl's cheeks and pinched them as if she was a toddler, making Pearl's blush grow even more.

 

"ALRIGHT, THATS IT!" The small inkling shouted before initiating her own attack on the unsuspecting Callie. 

 

Looks like Callie's plan to distract Pearl's worrisome mind worked perfectly, if she did say so herself.

 

-

 

Across the other side of Inkopolis, a similar story was playing out.

 

Marina had finally got changed into her dress, staring at herself in the mirror, picking up on all the small details to make sure everything was perfect. She slowly turned, making sure that the open back of the dress was sat correctly before repeating her checks again for the tenth time that hour.

 

Three and Eight were behind her, Three slowly stroking the long lopsided mohawk tentacle of her octoling partner, who was currently laying down with their head resting on top her lap. An annoyed grunt soon brought Three's attention to the other octoling in the room.

 

"Oh goodness, this won't do at all.." Marina muttered to herself, patting out the bottom of her dress to make sure that there were no creases. Three couldn't help but roll her one working eye at the sight.

 

"Marina it looks fine, the more you tamper with it, then the more likely you are to ruining it." Three finally spoke, her normal dull tone slightly softened. The octoling in her lap slowly rose their head, squinting at the sight of their adoptive mother in her wedding dress.

 

"Yeah, Ma's gonna love you in that dress." The octoling couldn't help but coo over the sight. They were absolutely obsessed to say the least over their parents blossoming relationship, which was further influenced by Pearl's younger cousin, also known as Agent 4 who shared the same interest as her but on a whole new level.

 

"If you say so.." Marina admitted defeat, slowly turning her attention away from the mirror and to the pair in front of her. 

 

"Eight--! Laying down like that will result in your trousers becoming too creased and-" She was soon silenced when Eight's finger pressed against her lips.

 

"Mum, you need to relax a little, please, or you're gonna start shriveling up like Cuttlefish." Eight spoke softly, slowly removing their finger as Marina sighed. 

 

Marina's attention was suddenly snagged as she looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh my goodness! We have to leave now or we will be late! We can't keep Pearlie waiting!" She said in a panic as she finally checked over her dress for the last time.

 

Slowly, Eight looked up at the clock on the wall and Three rolled her eye as the two quietly chuckled as they watched Marina's frantic panicking. They still had a few more hours to go before the ceremony was supposed to begin.

 

-

 

These few hours left flew by and Pearl found herself stood at the altar, staring down the aisle as she waited upon Marina's arrival. 

 

On her left was her younger cousin, the yellow bobbed inkling was wearing this atrocious frilly pink dress that had a huge bow on the back to give it some sort of accent that it definitely didn't need. The inkling was practically jumping on the spot, earning her a rather displeased glare from Marie who was sat in the front row with Captain Cuttlefish was situated next to her.

 

On her right was where Eight and Callie would eventually end up. Eight was tasked with walking her adoptive mother down the aisle, a task that Eight had practiced several different times the night before with Three to make sure it was perfect.

 

Pearl couldn't help but twiddle the gold chain necklace that was worn around her neck as she waited. Where was Marina? Was Marina not going to show up? Maybe Marina had decided to call the wedding off? If Marina did turn up, would she even like her suit? What would Mari-

 

Her thoughts slowly fizzled out into nothing as Pearl caught the first glimpse of Marina slowly entering her line of sight, with an arm securely wrapped around Eight's own.

 

"Fucking hell.." Pearl muttered as she could feel all the butterflies begin to float around in her stomach, a soft pink blush began rising on her face. Nothing could describe the feeling in which she was currently experiencing as she watched the love of her life begin her journey down the aisle.

 

Marina was the most beautiful thing the inkling had ever seen.

 

Slowly Pearl blinked, feeling tears appearing in the corner of her eyes. All the nerves, all the worrying vanished in that instance as Marina gave her a sheepish smile.

 

Once Marina was beside Pearl, she gently looped her pinkie finger with the inkling's as they turned and began the ceremony. Callie and Eight slowly slipped into their place beside Marina.

 

"You look so breathtaking, babe." Pearl whispered quietly up to Marina, squeezing their pinkies together as everything else began to fade around them.

 

"As do you, my precious Pearlie." Marina said, her whisper varied on different frequencies as she forced back a sob caught in her throat, tears of pure joy were falling slowly down her face.

 

The ceremony continued as the girls spoke their vows together, Marina was a mess of tears as she spoke hers, Pearl gently wiping the tears from under her eyes as she read out the final words. Pearl started her vows allowing her own built up tears to get the better of her. Both the girls were stood at the altar, holding pinkies while their faces were taken up by joyous tears and blushes that wouldn't fade.

 

At that moment, neither of them cared how they looked of how stupid their tears were. This was everything they wanted, everything that Pearl and Marina had wanted the moment they shared their first kiss after announcing their undeniable feelings. How they became girlfriend's and grew to learn more about each other's pasts and struggles as the days followed, making then grow stronger and closer as a couple. All the nights that they spent awake curled up in the comfort of each other's arms with nothing more than their sobs to fill the silent room.

 

All lead up to this moment, the beginning of their new journey.

 

"Pearl Hime-Hozuki, do you take Marina Ida to be your lawful wedded wife?" 

 

"Oh, fuck yeah I do!"

 

"And Marina Ida, do you take Pearl Hime-Hozuki to be your lawful wedded wife?"

 

"I-I do!"

 

"You may now kiss your bride."

 

And with that the girls melted into each other's arms, a long chaste kiss was pressed to their lips as Pearl slowly dragged Marina down to her level to deepen the kiss further. The cheers of their family and friends soon fading out around them as they dared to leave each other's lips. Pearl could feel the wetness of Marina's cheeks against her own, the way her breath was shaky as she tried her hardest to fight back more tears.

 

This was their beginning of their new journey together, not as friends, not as coworkers, but as wives.

 

Their own special journey.

 

Into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... and it's over!!
> 
> Ok so, I can't thank everyone enough for reading my stupid little stories, it means so much to me you have no idea. I can't believe I actually completed this too?? Like I never fucking stay to deadlines so that was a big fucking deal to me too.
> 
> Also these two girls have been my every waking thought for the past week and I'm so sad to see this week end, thank you so much CJ for creating this!!!
> 
> I hope to see you all again very soon ;) 
> 
> -
> 
> Small edit: 
> 
> I was never very happy over prompt six, I felt like Marina wasn't in character and the entire theme lacked, therefore I'm just going to link that into this chapter too as I prefer it way more.


End file.
